Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Enough is Enough
by kuzon67
Summary: Enough is enough. Greg Heffley is sick and tired of his school and home life, and needs to teach his peers a painful lesson.
1. Chapter 1

FEBRUARY

Wednesday

Enough is enough. I've had it with these people. I've been held back what seems now to be ten times and I still haven't made it out of middle school. I've finally realized that I am THE loser in school. An all-around wimpy kid. Somehow Rowley has all the chicks and I'm the sucker choking on dicks. It literally and figuratively sucks.

Earlier today, I was walking to my lunch spot with Fregley as usual, since Rowley disowned me, and on my way past the "popular" table. I was TRIPPED by Bryce Anderson and landed face first into my lasagna. Everyone was laughing, but then to make matters worse I was about to get back up but when WEDGIED by a classmate! I was LIFTED off the ground and dropped back into the lasagna. The whole classroom was howling and crying with laughter. They've all made my hitlist.

Thursday

I've been thinking about what I'm gonna do and how I'm gonna do it. I think the best thing to do is get a gun, but I don't know where to get one. Dad's become a freaking hardcore leftist and hates guns so we don't have any. I've thought about making a homemade bomb but I don't want to risk blowing myself up. If I could SOMEHOW escape this without being caught that would be ideal but if I HAVE to kill myself to get out of going to prison I will.

It hasn't just been school that's been ticking me off, my home life has been pretty garbage as well. Rodrick stills plays in his terrible band, and it sounds like what an ass rip smells like. They also changed their name to Schloaded Diper, so that's also pretty stupid.

Mom continually sides with Manny in all scenarios against me, despite him being so retarded. No really, he's actually retarded. He STILL can't say my name yet he's in middle school with me now. And I'm pretty sure he got laid last night, judging by the awful squealing sounds I heard from down the hall. If I had a girlfriend or even looked at a girl Mom would freak out. Yet Manny is out her railing retards rawdog. Anyways, I don't want to think about that anymore. Gotta keep my eyes peeled for an opportunity to swipe a gun.

Friday

Today in school I heard about an amazing opportunity to get a gun. Holly Hills is having a party that sounds like a banger. She's inviting tons of people, so there's no way somebody would notice extra me in there, everybody's talking about it. Of course, I never actually got an invite, but she probably just forgot me. But her parents are going to be out of town so I'm sure there'll be lots of stuff going on. Her dad is also super protective, so I'm sure he keeps multiple straps around the house, especially being a cop and all. The party is next Saturday.

I've never actually been to one of these kinds of parties. Should be an interesting experience.

Wednesday

Just another reason why these people are dunzo. Today in phys. Ed we were going to play dodgeball and we were about to make teams. Then some idiot suggested it be everyone vs. Greg, and the teacher actually WENT for it. So I had to line-up along the wall of the gym while I got pelted with kickballs for 40 minutes. My entire body is red with bruises. But soon their bodies will be red too, but with more than bruises.

Saturday

Today's the day of the party. I've got a plan for getting the gun home. I'm going to take some orange paint with me and cover the tip of the gun with it and pretend it's an airsoft gun. Mom should be fooled by that.

Before the party I went to the local convenience store to get some paint and a brush. While I was walking down the aisle I overheard on the other side of the shelf some girls from Manny's special education class talking. She was talking to her other friends about the party I guess, I could only hear a few words. The words I did hear were "Holly," "Manny Heffley," and "threesome" so I don't even want to know what's going on there.

It was party time. Mom actually made me take Manny there and told me to be his chaperone to make sure he stayed out of trouble. Of course, when we got there Manny told me not to follow him or else he would "fuck up my pussy with his nigga ass dick." He then went and did his own thing and I was fine with that. I had my own agenda to tend to. I walked into the party and it was already raging. The music was poppin' and the girls were a twerkin', I low-key wanted to get in on that action but then I remembered all that these savages had done to me. They had to go down.

I had to locate Mr. Hill's gun collection, and I figured there would be at least one vault in his closet in his room. I found his room, and of course there was Manny getting that retard puss while slapping Holly's cheeks. It was such a circus that I just walked by and went into the closet without being noticed. I found the vault and it was locked. Why had I not thought of a way to get into the vault? As I was looking for a key amongst the clothes I heard a familiar voice behind me. "Looking for this?"

It was Rowley, holding the key to the vault, and I needed it. Without any hesitation I dove at Rowley and wrestled him for the key. As we struggled he said through clenched teeth, "If you want this key you're gonna have to kill me for it!" I replied,"Not a problem" and swiftly broke his neck. Rowley, lying on the ground with blood dripping out of his mouth, was dead. I took the key and opened the safe. Mr. Hills had some dope-ass guns, with many clips filled to the brim. I took a couple of assault rifles, a shotgun, and a silenced pistol. Quickly, I painted the tips of them and then had to figure out what to do with the body. I had just the solution.

The three-some was still going strong out in the bedroom, so I stripped and dragged Rowley's limp body into the bed. The three of them didn't even notice the extra bod and accepted him as one of their own.

Since it was a party after all, I went downstairs and decided to get partying. I put the guns in our car and came back in. I started to dance but within seconds somebody recognized me for being there when I didn't get an invite. Apparently I was LITERALLY the ONLY person who was not supposed to be there. The jocks came and surrounded me and the room went quiet. It was deadly silent for what felt like forever. One of the jocks then broke the silence. "Who invited you here nerd?" I didn't reply. The jock then lifted me up over him and carried me up to the balcony in a fireman hold. Everybody was watching and chanting and howling.

With everybody looking on, he threw me off the balcony onto the ground outside. He then jumped off the balcony and onto my back elbow first, breaking my spine, and paralyzing me from the waist down. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="text-align: center;"AUGUST/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Saturday/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Finally home from the hospital. I wrote about the last part about the party just a little bit ago, now to catch up to the present. Man life has been really crappy lately. I woke up from my coma in July, but I still had to wait for the bones in my fingers to heal so I could write. I couldn't even jerk off the past few months so you already know I had a major case of blue balls. I busted the biggest nut five minutes after getting home. One good stroke of my penis and the Hoover Dam exploded. That's neither here nor there though. What matters though is that I get my plan underway. The car still has the guns in it and luckily nobody has noticed yet. Things should work out smoothly for me. But not for everybody else. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Of course, because I was out of school for half of the year, I'm getting held back again. Still not in high school yet, despite having a pubic jungle bigger than all my classmates combined. The first day of school this year finna be the last though after I walk in there guns ablaze. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Sunday/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Today I went to church with my family for once. I took all my money with me and as the pastor passed around the money basket I put all $162.57 in there. Hopefully, God will accept my offering and have mercy upon my soul. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Monday/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Today is the day of reckoning. Imma pop a cap in all these fools booty holes. I'll either have more written from prison or nothing since I'm dead./p 


	3. Chapter 3

POLICE REPORT

Case No: 0006969420  Date: 8-27-2006  Reporting Officer: Deputy Joe Daddy Prepared By: Lt. Hugh Janus

Incident: The Mass Shooting at Westmore Middle School 

Detail of Event:

On the morning of August 27, 2020, local loser and overall wimpy kid Greg Heffley decided to shoot up the Westmore Middle School at 10:22 A.M. Greg Heffley (furthermore referenced to as "Heffley") snuck multiple assault rifles into the school in his school backpack as well as a duffel bag disguised as a gym bag. Heffley took his arms and munitions to a bathroom where he set up his camp. With a silenced pistol Greg slowly took out anybody who came into the bathroom and exterminated them one by one. After taking out seven of his classmates over a span of 45 minutes teachers started to check on the situation. Heffley took out three teachers before multiple people went to check on them at once. This is when Heffley went full Rambo. Pulling out his AK-47, Heffley started mowing down people by the dozens. Unfortunately for everybody, this took place during a class change when many people were out in the halls. Heffley was able to easily take down his targets and injure dozens more. By the time law enforcement had shown up, Heffley had already committed the most heinous of his crimes. The officers took him down as they found him humping several dead bodies in a heap. Heffley was shot in the leg twice as well as in the chest where he bled profusely and was handcuffed and escorted to the local hospital, along with several of his peers.

Actions Taken:

Greg Heffley was arrested and taken to the local hospital to be rehabilitated until he is fit enough to be sent to the state penitentiary. In order to assess what the motivation for his crimes were, his residence was searched and several diaries came up describing how he acquired the arms to commit his crimes as well as what his reasons for doing so were. The diaries will be published in order to alert others of signs that could lead up to other potentially fatal incidents.

Summary:

Greg Heffley, after murdering 26 and injuring 45, will stand trial for his crimes on January 19, 2007, to see what his fate will be.


End file.
